Health Pack
The health pack, is a type of resource in Marvel: Puzzle Quest. It is used to heal or revive your characters before a fight. If you have fewer than 10 health packs, they will regenerate at intervals of 36 minutes (i.e. you may gain 5 health packs over 3 hours), up to a maximum of 10 health packs. It is possible to hold more than 10 health packs by earning extra ones as rewards. Acquisition Health packs may be acquired through the following means: *Replenish every 36 minutes if you have less than 10. *Earn as Progression Rewards on various events. *Receive from Facebook friends. *Receive as mission rewards. *Daily Rewards. *Purchase with Hero Points. *Deadpool's Daily Vault. Temporary Healing vs. True Healing Temporary healing abilities, usually refered to in-game as "burst" healing, only add a temporary buffer to character health, shown in green. Characters will always exit battle with their true health levels instead. True healing powers can affect true health levels however, and are thus very useful for keeping characters in fighting shape across multiple battles. A common tactic is to send wounded characters with true healing powers into the Prologue Chapters so they can heal themselves up through easy battles. However, this tactic is now less useful due to recent changes that will eventually prevent entry to Prologue missions. The following abilities are considered temporary healing: *Black Widow (Original): Anti-Gravity Device - This ability uses gravitic fields that lets heroes fight more easily despite injuries. It doesn't heal them of these injuries however. *Beast (Classic): Medical Marvel *Kamala Khan (Ms. Marvel): Bring Out the Best *Ragnarok (Dark Avengers Thor): Lightning Rod *Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy): Kick Out the Jams *Spider-Man (Classic): Web Bandages - These bandages help heroes fight through pain but do not provide actual healing. The following abilities are considered true healing: *Ares (Dark Avengers): Sunder - This ability is more a moment of weakness than actual damage, so Ares gains health back when the weakness passes. The true healing will be applied even if Ares is already affected by temporary healing. *Daken (Classic) and Daken (Dark Avengers Wolverine): Healing & Heat *Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!): Life of the Party *Deadpool (Uncanny X-Force): Out of Bullets *The Hulk (Totally Awesome): Hot Dog Stand *Jean Grey (Phoenix): From the Ashes *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards): Master of the Fantastic *Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted): I am Groot *Silver Surfer (Skyrider): Perfect Being *Wolverine (Patch) and Wolverine (Astonishing X-Men): Healing Factor *Wolverine (Old Man Logan): Die Hard *Wolverine (X-Force): Recovery *X-23 (All-New Wolverine): Savage Healing Healing Rates Characters will naturally regenerate health over time when out of battle at the following rates: *Common: 12 health per minute. *Uncommon: 18 health per minute. *Rare and Gold: 24 health per minute. *Legendary: 30 health per minute. *Epic: 36 health per minute. Some characters recover much faster from wounds to reflect the regenerative powers that they possess in their comic origins. These characters will naturally heal at double the normal rate. A list of such characters follows below: *Common (24 health per minute): Spider-Man (Original) *Uncommon (36 health per minute): Spider-Man (Bag-Man) Daken (Dark Avengers Wolverine) Wolverine (Astonishing X-Men) * Rare/Gold (48 health per minute) Blade (Daywalker) Daken (Classic) Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) The Hulk (Indestructible) Iron Fist (Immortal Weapon) Spider-Man (Classic) Wolverine (Patch) *Legendary (60 health per minute) Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Deadpool (Uncanny X-Force) The Hulk (Totally Awesome) Miles Morales (Spider-Man) Quake (Daisy Johnson) Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) She-Hulk (Modern) Wolverine (X-Force) X-23 (All-New Wolverine) * Epic (72 health per minute) Jean Grey (Phoenix) Silver Surfer (Skyrider) Spider-Man (Back In Black) Wolverine (Old Man Logan) When characters are boosted in an event, their health levels will simply be scaled up in proportion to their boosted maximum health, and this effectively increases their regeneration rate for the event. Revive Time If a character is downed in battle, they will be unavailable for play until they are first revived. The amount of time that must pass for a character to revive depends on their rarity as follows: *Common: 5 minutes *Uncommon: 20 minutes *Rare: 50 minutes *Legendary: 100 minutes *Epic: 50 minutes, with exceptions: **Silver Surfer: 20 minutes **Wolverine (Old Man Logan): 75 minutes Most characters with double health regeneration will also revive in half the normal time - Iron Fist, Spider-Man (Original) and Quake are exceptions to this rule. Using a health pack on a downed character will not only revive them but also restore them to full health. Category:Resources